


Wayhaven Collections

by Tatera



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literally just my fucking morons of detectives, Multi, Probs some angst, save unit bravo someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: Most of this is writing prompts.Prompt. 1their eyes met. suddenly, they were alone in the crowd.





	Wayhaven Collections

They hadn't fully been able to understand why Riley was pacing her office just yet, the young detective walking back and forth as she bit her lower lip and tried to distract herself. The vampires had picked up a lot of habits from the woman but this as a first, and honestly it was getting on everyones nerves to be in the dark like this- even Nate had issues with it. It wasn't that she was pacing, they could've gotten used to that eventually- but it was the look in her eyes. The clear and utter distress.

''Riley?'' It was Farah who spoke up first, causing the detective to stop dead in her tracks and look in the direction of the younger vampire. ''Is something wrong?'' The questioned lingered in the air; Riley was uncomfortable and they could see that she was pondering if she should answer truthfully or not. Sitting down she grabbed the rubiks cube on her desk, focusing her attention on it as she nervously spun her chair.

''It's my birthday.'' She stated in a wobbly voice paired with a pair of furrowed brows. She was so incredibly uncertain of herself. This woman had faced thralls out to kidnap her, had her mutated blood experimented on and faced a vampire; yet she was nervous over something as simple as her birthday. Normally Farah probably would've laughed, but Riley looked so worried all she could really do was send a look to Adam. The man gave her a silent nod, moving over to Riley and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The couple wasn't much for public displays of affection really, and it was rare they would even hold hands, much rather touch during work. 

''And this is a bad thing, because?'' He softly asked, allowing her hand to find his despite the fact that he could almost feel Farah's smug comments being created.

''Mum always forgets it, and it's always a punch to the gut''Agent Greene had informed them that her relationship with her daughter was strained, but this was the first time they'd seen how much it truly affected the young woman they had been assigned to protect. Riley never spoke about her mother nor her childhood; even if the two had recently rekindled their mother-daughter relationship, it was still a fresh wound. ''And it's not like my birthday has a good track-record.'' She scoffed, squeezing Adam's hand as she spoke. 

''What, it shot someone?'' Morgan's voice was laced with sarcasm, earning a laugh from Riley. 

''One birthday my dad got hospitalized, the other I broke my leg then we had the time where my dog died when I was supposed to turn 10. And some years back a friend died on it and since then it hasn't been the best thing.''She put down the cube, she had somehow solved it with the use of her thigh and right hand as she was still holding Adam rather tightly. 

''Wanna change that?'' Farah questioned, leaning forward in her chair- smiling widely. Riley was silent for a moment, pondering if saying no was even an option. The group had asked her once when her birthday was, only for her to wave them off saying it wasn't too important. Normally she spent her birthday alone, in her apartment and isolated- and on rare occasions Douglas and Tina came over with some deadly fast-food.

''Sure. But warn me before you show up with balloons.'' In that moment a familiar voice calls for the detective, and she sends Adam a distressed look before standing up. It's almost as if she fears leaving the office alone. ''Duty calls'' she sighs.

 When they finally meet Riley again, she looks about as nervous as she did when they left her. Farah had sent a text that was cryptic as hell, and the detective clearly wanted nothing to do with it as they saw her shuffle by the car she should've trashed years ago.

''We aren't throwing you to the wolves you know''She whips around at the speed of light when she hears Nate's voice, her expression softening as she sees the group.

''Yet, you never know. One day- maybe I'm mutated enough to give wolves super powers''The jest earned a laugh from Farah who joined arms with the detective, pulling her inside the bar. They knew that Riley didn't want something big or grand, she just needed something small but happy. Something that wasn't someone dying- they had even made sure to remind Agent Greene to call her; which after their lunchbreak had made Riley's mood 100 times better already. Inside the bar Tina was already sitting by a table, waving the group over as they made their way. She had grown on the group around as well as Riley by this point; possibly due to the fact that where Riley went- so did Tina. It was a friday so the bar was rather packed, loud music being played as people mingled or decided to just drink alone. 

''You should've just told me you actually wanted to do something fun for your birthday''Tina yelled over the loud music, leaning onto Riley and hugging her. The detective simply shook her head and laughed, nervously eyeing the area. She wasn't the best with crowds even if she liked to pretend she was. 

''What do you want to drink?''Nate gave her a warm look, something very much appreciated as she pondered for a hot second.

''Old Fashioned''Riley stated, leaning forward so the man could hear her properly as he nodded and made his way over to the bar with Tina. Her light-brown eyes skimmed the bar, being a detective she didn't visit here nearly as much as she would've liked. The bartender was nice and the people that ended up as regulars always knew how to make someone feel better. The conversation Farah and Morgan had flew over her head she looked around, eyes stopping on Adam who seemingly was doing the same. For a moment their eyes meet, and she realize that she wouldn't be anywhere else. Because just as their eyes met, they were alone in the crowd. The music becoming something similar to a whisper and the establishment sinking into the background. She couldn't help but smile at him, the oh-so dangerous leader of Unit Bravo leaning back and sending her an equally as unprofessional smile.

''Oh, How romantic''The jest brings her back to reality, both her and Adam looking at Farah with less than amused expressions. Tina and Nate returned, drinks being carefully placed on the wooden table as they all got seated again. Farah suggested with a coy smile that she and Riley switch seats, putting the couple next to each other. Not that the detective really found that as something bad, anything to be near Adam if even just for a second nowadays. As she leans closer to him, more or less out of pure habit, her hand finds his. She doesn't need something extreme, she just needs him. The night is nice, she has to admit. However it's hardly as if the bar got more silent with time, more people being ushered in as time went and the hours passed. It was only around eleven that Riley realized she had already had too much to drink, and should probably have refused that last gin as the pleasant buzz hits her.

''Tell me when you want to leave'' He whispers in her ear, he knew better than anyone when to spot when she was starting to get tired of socializing. She nods, signaling that it was time to leave; she couldn't drive like this and luckily Adam, being a vampire and all didn't get nearly as easily drunk as she did. As she leaves she hears excited happy birthdays, and some whines from Farah that the birthday girl shouldn't leave yet, but she wanted to sleep- even if they couldn't do so she did. As the pair stepped into the cool air she took a deep breath, shivering at the cold wind. A familiar garment being placed around her neck as Adam gave her his scarf and pulled her closer. 

''Today was- really nice honestly.'' She huffed, not sure if she was happy or not with the fact that just something as simple as a night at the bar had relaxed her so much. This earned a smug look from Adam, his eyes meeting hers.

''What, you wanted someone to get shot?'' He joked, earning a snort from Riley as she let out a pleased hum when they reached the car. Before she could open the passenger seat door, Adam fished something out of his pocket. ''I know you don't like your birthday, and this night hardly changed it- but hopefully this will help'' He was rather awkward with his words, unsure if she even caught his entire sentence with the speed it was being delivered. 

''I didn't take you for the romantic type''Riley said with a laugh, opening the gift carefully, it was a small box actually- something she was rather happy about as she didn't really want something big if she was getting something at all. She had mentioned in the past that she loved charms, she had a bracelet filled with charms and often found herself looking online at different kinds. The small charm in the box was beautiful, a small music box with delicately placed gems on it. Despite it's small size, she was absolutely taken away with the detail of this thing.

''You said that you liked charms, and you always have that music-box by your bed so..ya know.'' That music box was a gift from her father, Riley adored it and the melody calmed her down when nothing else wood. She looked up at the supernatural before her, smiling warmly as she stood on her toes and softly kissed him. Her gloved hand holding onto his jacket as she leaned forward. 

''Thank you'' 

Maybe birthdays wouldn't be so bad from now on.


End file.
